


Please Don't Go

by WildTamer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 900 word fic, M/M, just over 900 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: Heinz vents about his emotions and Perry is there for him.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, Lil bit of angst, and comfort! Also Perry is, as per usual, the best nemesis Heinz could ever need.

"Perry the Platypus, can i vent to you for a minute? I-I've been having a really rough time lately and...i...i don't know, i just feel....better when i monologue to you, you know?"  
He nodded, thank god, and i sighed heavily, finally feeling that weight off my shoulders.  
"Well, you see, back in Drusseltien, i never really had many friends a-and, even if i did have Kenny, i only really saw him during.....the nights, so i never actually got to speak to him, just wave to him before father yelled at me again..." I sighed  
"S-so, i never grew up socializing much, to the point where i remember losing my voice for the three months before i got shipped off to the Tri-State Area, and t-that was really difficult....It took a long time to get it back, and even then it's never really sounded the same..." I felt my hands start to shake as Perry The Platypus hugged my chest as we were laid down on the couch.  
"....a-and i n-never had any friends during evil college or.....or....when i was an adult a-and even now i have like..w-what, three friends m-max?" Tears rolled down my cheeks as i took a shaky breath, Perry The Platypus rubbed my chest with his cute little paws and chirred softly, giving me the go-ahead to cry.

"w-what I'm s-s-saying is....Th....Thank you.....P-Perry The Platypus.....It m-means a l-lot...." I finally broke and sobbed into him, turning on my side to curl up around him more.  
\----------------  
[Perry's POV]  
Heinz' body shook with every violent sob, he clung to me so tightly it was hurting my ribs, but i ignored it and carefully wrapped my furry body around his worryingly thin chest.  
I chirred softly once more; it wasn't words, not even my stim. Just....a sound i knew he would calm to. I've seen him, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, my friend, my nemesis, curled up sobbing too many times not to know a few calming technique's.

"I'm s-orry" Heinz choked out after easily 5 minutes of rough sobbing, still shaky and extremely fragile, his voice quiet and rough from all the crying. He buried his head in my shoulder and made a pitiful noise: a sobbing whine is the only way i could describe it.

I chirred again, gesturing to the tv with the paw that wasn't trapped in Heinz' desperate hug; he glanced up to the tv, looked back down at me and nodded weakly, "Y-yeah" he sniffled "...a-a movie sounds nice..."  
So, i carefully turned over and grabbed the remote which was luckily just within my reach; i chirr again. "O-Oh? Um any channel is fine, I'm not picky-" another chirr "oh- you meant snacks....uh....y-yeah, that would be good....kinda hungry after.....all that." he wiped some tears away with his sleeve, but still cried silently behind me.

A third chirr as i passed him the remote and got up, stretching my arms to the ceiling before i trudged off to the kitchen tiredly.  
\-------------  
[3rd Person]  
Heinz weakly chuckled at his nemesis as he watched him walk off after stretching, he always found it cute how he would do that open-mouthed cat yawn anytime he stretched like that.

Turning the TV on and flicking through channels kept his mind occupated as he tried to focus on happier things then how lonely he was, after all, he had Perry, so why should he be so upset?  
His train of self-destructive thoughts were quickly shut off by the Spanish speakers on the TV, their favourite soap opera was on, and he hadn't watched the last few episodes.

"U-Um, Perry The Platypus?" He raised his voice, holding back a whine from how hoarse his voice was now he could hear it better. He heard a responding chirr from the kitchen as he continued "Our soap is o-" He called, coughing a few times as he raised his voice a bit too much for his throat's liking.  
Perry came rushing in with a big bowl of popcorn and immediately patted Heinz on the back a few times before the coughing stopped.

"sorry" Heinz croaked, starting to sit up before Perry pushed him back down on his side and snuggled up to his chest, tail wrapping around one of his legs, since he was still somewhat curled up, just less than before.

They watched their favourite soap cuddled up together until the ad break, where Heinz took a shay breath and buried his face in the agent's shoulder once more "....thank you, perry the platypus." he whispered, his arms wrapped around Perry's chest loose enough for him to breathe.  
He saw perry smile and awkwardly turn around to face his nemesis, pressing their foreheads together in a sign Heinz has learnt means bonding and love.  
Perry was the one to bury his head into Heinz' shoulder this time, rubbing his nemesis' back slowly as Heinz slowly got more and more tired.

The show was back on by the time both of them were asleep, the half-eaten bowl of popcorn sat abandoned on the coffee table, and the only sound either of them made were genuine, carefree purring.  
They laid there until morning, the golden sunlight of dawn bathed them in warmth as they continued to lay there, far after they had woken up, even when Perry had to go back to his family, things seemed perfect.

Everything was okay.  
Everyone is safe.

...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Got the title from the song 'Please Don't Go' by Joel Adams.  
> Sorry if the ending is a little quick, some stuff happened as i was writing this and kinda put me in a bit of a funk.


End file.
